I Told You I Want to Die (Squel Set Me Free)
by Bobo90
Summary: Hanya Kehidupan Jongin setelah Kyungsoo pergi meningalkannya. Squel Of 'Set Me Free'. Kaisoo with a bit HunBaek


_I Told You I Want To Die (Sequel of Set Me Free)_

_Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo_

_Other cast : Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Minseok, Lim YoonA_

_Pairing : Broken!Kaisoo a bit HunBaek_

_Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate : T _

_Inspiration : Huh Gak – I told you I want to die_

_Warning : GS (Genre Switch) for : Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun. Typo On everywhere. YoonA is Kai's Sister_

_Author note : Let's Be a good reader, No peanut, Don't steal this ff without my permission, don't bash if you not like it^^_

I Told You I Want To Die

_I bring you up in my mind like this_

_Even the long moments, I remember_

_Again today, if only I can see your back_

_For just a moment_

Kim Jongin, namja yang 1 tahun lalu kehilangan sosok yeoja cantik yang selalu ada di sisinya. Pada awalnya kehidupan Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan indahnya bahkan keduanya jarang terlihat bertikai hanya karena masalah sepele. Sifat Jongin dan kyungsoo yang hampir sama membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Setiap langkah yang jongin ayunkan kini terasa semakin berat, setelah kepergian Kyungsoo. Namja yang dulunya terkenal dengan keriangannya dan kehangatannya berubah menjadi sosok namja yang pendiam dan dingin. Ia setiap hari hanya menyesali perbuatannya yang meninggalkan yeoja cantik yang kini pergi meninggalkannya.

Do Kyungsoo, nama seorang yeoja yang dulu selalu mengisi hari hari namja bermarga kim itu kini pergi selamanya. Dulu ia akan selalu berada di sisi Jongin saat suka maupun duka, namun perbuatan Jongin membuat yeoja itu harus memikul beban yang berat. Jongin yang selalu pulang malam, dan tak pernah memberi kabar pada kyungsoo, Jongin yang selalu memiliki beribu alasan hanya untuk menolak ajakan Kyungsoo pergi berdua.

Jongin tak mengerti mengapa dulu ia lebih memilih Luhan dari pada Kyungsoo, yang jelas jelas mencintainya lebih dari orang lain. Kini Jongin sadar Bahwa Kyungsoo tak akan bisa kembali ke sisinya. Walaupun ia harus bersujud di depan tuhan. Ia sadar yeoja mungil itu tak akan kembali lagi.

_I'm a fool, I can't let you go_

_I run out of breath, crazily_

_I try to push you out all night_

_But still_

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Kyungsoo, namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin tengah berada di pantai tempat dimana abu Kyungsoo dilepaskan. Ia bermain dengan Genangan air yang membasahi kakinya, Jongin berharap jika ia bisa memutar waktu ia tak akan pernah menyiakan cinta Kyungsoo untuknya, ia akan lebih menghargai yeoja cantik itu. Menemaninya seumur hidup mereka, melindungi dan membagi kasih sayang pada yeoja itu. Namun itu hanya mimpi dan tak akan mungkin terjadi lagi.

"Jongin" panggil seorang yeoja cantik yang berada di samping Jongin

"Yoona noona, ada apa?" Tanya Jongin pada yeoja cantik yang ia panggil Yoona itu

"Besok kita akan pindah ke Busan, rencananya kamu harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan. Appa meminta kita mengurus cabang yang ada disana" ujar Yoona. Yoona adalah sosok kakak kandung Jongin yang selalu ada di sisi namja tampan itu. Saat senang maupun duka. Bahkan saat Jongin harus Kehilangan Kyungsoo dari hidupnya.

"Noona, salahkah aku masih tak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo? Egoiskah aku berharap ia kembali lagi kesisiku? Seandainya, aku tak menuruti appa untuk mendekati Luhan. Semua ini tak akan terjadi" Tanya namja tampan itu dengan pandangan lurus kearah Lautan yang tampak indah di pandangan siapapun, lautan Luas yang dihiasi dengan tumbuhan disekitarnya.

"Jongin, never blame a day in your life. Good Day give a happiness, Bad day Give a experience and Worst day give a lesson" ujar yeoja itu seraya mengusak surai hitam adik kesayangannya.

_I can't say anything else than 'I want to die'_

_I can't take on a life without you_

_I only wait for you to return_

_Now you are not here but_

_Please I miss you so much_

"Baekhyun, Sehun-ah" panggil Jongin pada sosok sepasang kekasih yang tengah asik bermesraan di depan Jongin. Sejujurnya Jongin ingin sekali melakukan hal yang HunBaek lakukan namun ia semakin sakit mengingat ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan kini ia menanggung beban yang berat

"Ne?" ujar sepasang kekasih itu bersamaan

"Salahkah aku merindukan Kyungsoo? Apa ini karma? Setelah selama ini aku menyakitinya demi Luhan?" Tanya Jongin seraya mengusap foto Kyungsoo yang ia pasang di wallpaper handphonenya

"Jongin, berhentilah seperti ini. Kau hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo menderita di surga" lirih Baekhyun. sejujurnya yeoja cantik itu juga merindukan sosok sahabatnya yang sudah tiada itu.

"I've told you already, I want to die" ujar Jongin yang membuat hati Sehun dan Baekhyun teriris melihat sahabatnya yang semakin berubah

"dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja?" Tanya Sehun, yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasih baekhyun setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, ia menyadari bahwa ia jatuh hati pada yeoja mungil yang cerewet padanya.

"Luhan pindah ke Beijing"

_I miss you to death_

_If only the heavens will allow you to me_

Jongin kini berada di berada di Busan, ia mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan keluarganya seraya menetap tinggal di Busan. Namja itu berusaha melupakan yeoja cantik bermarga Do itu. Dengan berpindah ke Busan, ia harap tak ada yang mampu membuatnya teringat kembali pada yeoja itu. Namun ia tetap merindukan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu kini hanya satu satunya di fikirannya walaupun ia masih memiliki Luhan. Jongin menatap sendu foto kyungsoo yang terpampang dengan anggunnya di pigura yang ia taruh di meja kerjanya.

Jongin meletakkan kembali semua barang kyungsoo yang ia simpan rapi di sebuah kardus. Foto albumnya dengan yeoja itu. Boneka pemberiannya saat ulangtahun kyungsoo. Dan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan permata ditengahnya yang selama ini mereka gunakan sebagai cincin couple.

"Tuhan kumohon kembalikan Kyungsoo walaupun aku tahu itu tak mungkin terjadi" ujar Jongin seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

_Even if I die, I can't live, I can't cast you aside_

_What am I anyway?_

_Even if I die, I can't leave, I love you_

_Don't leave me here_

_Please, please, please, I Love You_

Jongin menutup semua berkas berkas yang terpapar rapi dihadapannya, Namja tampan itu mendengus kesal dengan pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung selesai. Mata elangnya menatap jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Sebagai seorang direktur muda Jongin harus mengantikan segala tugas sang ayah di Busan. Jongin mengambil jasnya yang bertengger di kursi exclusive yang ia duduki.

Beberapa hari ini Jongin menghabiskan hari harinya di kantor, berusaha menengelamkan diri dengan pekerjaannya yang semakin menumpuk. Ia berharap dengan tenggelamnya ia dengan pekerjaannya mapu membuatnya melupakan Kyungsoo. Sesekali ia berharap tuhan membuatnya pergi bertemu kyungsoo. Walaupun ia tak tahu dapatkah ia bertemu dengan yeoja itu atau tidak disana.

Suara ketukan pintu menggangu Jongin yang tengah asyik menandatangani file filenya, ia mendengus kesal lalu menarik nafasnya dalam dalam

"Masuk" ujar namja itu

"Jongin-ah, noona ingin mengantar sekertaris pribadimu yang di kirim oleh Presiden Direktur" ujar yeoja berrambut hitam sepundak

"Ne gomawo Minseok noona" ujar Jongin seraya fokus menandatangani berkas berkasnya

"Annyeonghaseyeo" Jongin mengehentikan kegiatannya. Suara yeoja itu seperti Suara Kyungsoo yang sangat jongin rindukan. Jongin menatap yeoja itu betapa terkejutnya ia dengan Seorang yeoja yang kini berstatus sebagai sikertaris pribadi Jongin.

"Kyungsoo…." ujar Jongin seraya membulatkan matanya menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

-END/TBC?-


End file.
